


Is It Too Late To Say Sorry?

by YuukiLovingHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Everyone wakes up in this AU, Gen, Heavy Chapter 4 references, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-SDRA2, Yuuki has his own body in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiLovingHours/pseuds/YuukiLovingHours
Summary: Nikei just woke up. A lot goes through Yuuki’s mind, but he knew he had to see him eventually.
Relationships: Yuuki Maeda & Nikei Yomiuri, Yuuki Maeda & Shinji Kasai
Kudos: 8





	Is It Too Late To Say Sorry?

On the outside, there are nothing but dull colors. Those are the kinds of colors Yuuki has gotten used to, anyways.

He sits on the passenger seat, looking out the car window. Out there, crows surrounding themselves with worn out trees that have stood there for too long. He sees other crows resting on half constructed roofs as unfamiliar strangers clomp on street walks, giving nasty looks towards one another. He can’t even admire the scenery of the sky, as the clouds are nothing more than dreary and grey as they block out the rays of the sun. When he sees sights as bland as this, he is always reminded of one important fact.

This is nothing like the world he used to live in.

“Yuuki? Are you doing okay?”

Shinji’s voice brings Yuuki out of his meddlesome thoughts. In all honesty, Yuuki was still getting used to Shinji’s presence. He certainly looked drastically different than from his time in the simulation, with the older man having combed his hair neatly while sporting a blue tracksuit.

“O-Oh, I’m fine. I’m just… thinking, that’s all.”

“You think you’re ready to see Nikei?”

“... Um…”

Yuuki couldn’t blurt out a response. He looked away, dread becoming present on his face. “I… Yeah, I am.” Yuuki affirmed, leaning his head against the back of his seat. 

“Good! If you’re ready, that’s good enough for me!”

“Mhm…”

The car ride fell silent once again, with Yuuki pondering the possibilities of how his first encounter with Nikei outside the simulation would go. Would it go terribly? Would it go surprisingly smooth? It’s hard to tell…

Yuuki looked forward, realizing he was close to the Kisaragi Foundation Headquarters.

\-------------------

A chalk drops on the floor.

Five marks on the wall. Five days since he’s woken up and gotten imprisoned on the same day.

Nikei had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to process the experiences he went through. He concluded that it was all bullshit.

… Well, he may have his regrets, but it’s not like he can do anything about them. He’s completely alone. He may as well be alone for the rest of his life. Nikei leaned his head against the wall, sliding down to sit. Just as he was about to close his eyes…

He hears a creak. He flinches, turning to see who’s walking over to his cell.

“What the- Yuuki? What are you doing here?”

“... I just came to see how you were doing. That’s all.”

Yuuki took a moment to discern anything from Nikei’s appearance. From the looks of it, he barely looked anything like he was in the simulation. Tattered clothes from his time inside his cell, a black eye, malnourished… It was quite easy for Yuuki to feel pity for his unfortunate circumstance.

“Well, congrats. I’m awake. I’m in prison. Is that it?”

“Nikei you… you look terrible. Are they not taking care of you properly?”

Nikei rolled his eyes, turning away from Yuuki’s direction. “Why does it matter? I’m the one who put you through hell. You shouldn’t give a single shit about me.”

“How I feel doesn’t matter, you’re-”

“Enough, will you?!” Nikei stood up, his hands reaching to harshly grip on his hair. Nikei stormed his way to Yuuki, fury spread all over his face. “Just what are you here for? To mock me? To tell me how miserable I am? Well news flash, Mr. Maeda! _I already know how fucked up I am_! So just- just leave me alone!”

Throughout the shouting, Yuuki felt something bubbling within. Anger? Fear? Concern? It was hard to decipher considering how tense the atmosphere became. With that, Yuuki felt obligated to bark back. “No. I can’t just leave you like this.”

Nikei watched as Yuuki trudged to one of the security guards, their conversation becoming lost on his ears as they’re too far away to decipher the words. With a disgruntled sigh, Nikei leaned his forehead against the wall in dejection.

… 

\-------------------------

What a surprise, Nikei thought to himself.

In front of him was a small plate of rice and pork chop. Not exactly his idea of a good dinner, but it’ll have to do. He starts taking scoops of rice and hesitantly eating it, his feet soaking in a bucket of hot water.

“Is this okay?”

Nikei slowly nods, lightly moving his feet on the water. He starts feeling a cramp on his hand, but he attempts to ignore it. Once he swallows his food, he placed down the spoon on the plate, glancing at Yuuki.

“Why… are you doing this? I tried to make you the culprit, you know.”

“I know.”

“So you’re okay with that? Come on, you’ve got to at least be a little upset-”

“I’m not. I’m still upset with you, actually.” Yuuki interrupted, sending Nikei into silence. “I’m… really, really angry with you. Not only did you manipulate us into believing you were on our side, you’re the reason Big Bro sacrificed himself for me… You almost had me dead. How is any of that okay in the slightest?”

… Nikei stayed hushed, letting Yuuki talk further. “However, even if… even if you’ve hurt me, I still want you to be okay. I can’t wish suffering on anyone, let alone you. Does that answer your question?”

“... I should’ve seen this coming…”

Yuuki abruptly stood up, wiping away the dust from this clothes. “I should get going. Big bro is waiting for me.” 

Yuuki was about to head towards the exit, but Nikei’s voice yelled out to him. “Wait! Yuki!”

Yuuki turned around, facing Nikei behind the cell bars.

“I’m sorry.”

Yuuki’s eyes grew widened from shock. If there was anything Yuuki expected from today, it wasn’t an apology from Nikei. It… would definitely leave him with something to think about on the ride home.

“I appreciate the apology.”

From there, Yuuki left. 

\-------------------------

“How did it go, little guy?”

“Fine, I guess. Definitely went better than I expected.”

“Haha! Good to hear! Now, it’s about time we drive back home!”

Yuuki got back into the car, buckling his seatbelt. Yuuki went back to looking out the car window the moment Shinji started driving.

On the outside, the dull colors linger around the atmosphere. Yuuki stares at the headquarters through the car mirror, taking notice of how far they were going. His thoughts immediately go to Nikei’s apology.

If Yuki had to be honest, he didn’t have it in his heart to forgive Nikei. At least, not yet. Maybe in some other time, he would’ve been able to, but it may take a long time for him to forgive Nikei, let alone learn to trust him again.

… If Yuuki had to be extremely honest, he could find a way to visit Nikei again during the weekend. The least he can do is make sure Nikei’s physical state is as well as it can be.


End file.
